Memories
by Kixara
Summary: How will team seven react to a new member? Kao is not the only new girl, they will also have to put up with Kixara, Deidara's lil sis. What is going to happen once they find out her secret? Read to find out. Rated M for our gory violence and lemons! R&R!


Title: The Amazing Adventures of Naruto and His Friends

Author: Kat Misuki, Mikki Tsukira, and Krislei Takao

Rating: T for later chapters

Pairings: SakuSasu, InoChoji, KibaHina, NarutoxKao, KixaraxNeji, TemarixShika, KakashixGuy, KurenaixAsuma, OrochimaruxKabuto, and Many other funny/gross pairings

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. All we own is Kixara and Kao

... - Telepathy between people

//...// - thoughts

"..." - talking

'...' - sarcasm

Chapter 1: The Surprising Squad Member

Kakashi walked quietly down a dark hall and then into a room filled with only a five foot bench and a single light hanging from the center of the room. Kakashi sat on the bench, and stared at the floor. Sakura sat next to Kakashi; Sasuke leaned on the wall beside the bench and on the floor sat a cross-legged Naruto staring reluctantly at Kakashi.

After a while or so Kakashi began to speak to his three students, "Iruka had called a meeting here though I don't know why."

The four sat there for a while then quite suddenly the door opened slowly to reveal a grim faced Iruka and Naruto had a heart-wrenching grin while he stood and walked towards Iruka.

"Iruka!"

But Iruka held up his hand for Naruto to stop and called to someone, who was just behind the door.

A moment later a girl stepped graciously from behind the door. She had very long orange hair and looked about a year younger than Naruto. He stared at her for a long time. //She's hotter than Sakura! // he thought. The only thing different about this girl and Naruto was that she had different clothes on and no headband. Though, she did have three slashes on her cheeks like Naruto.

Her clothes were figure-fitting. With a tight, no-strap red shirt. Navy blue pants, and light brown sandals. She also had a long orange flared t-shirt vest just hanging on her shoulders. On the edge of her hair-line stood a pair of goggles just like Naruto's, which he replaced. She looked somewhat of the sexy jutsu Naruto did to confuse enemies.

Iruka looked at Kakashi who was now standing and said, "Kakashi could I speak to you out in the hall for a moment?"

Kakashi looked up at Iruka, "I guess it wouldn't hurt…" then walked out leaving Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and the new girl by themselves.

Meanwhile…  
Outside the room Iruka talked to Kakashi, telling him the girl's name, where she came from, what she is doing here, and why she was joining their group. After a long while Kakashi walked into the room again when Iruka left, and found Sakura staring at Sasuke; who was staring at the new girl, who was staring at Naruto; who was now staring at Kakashi.

"Kaolei, come here please"

"Wait a minute, are you saying this girl is related to Orochimaru, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked staring at Kakashi. Little did they know, Sakura and Naruto were exchanging horrified glances.

"Yes, but she's only half related though, don't ask me because I don't know. Ask her."

Kao Started to explain, "I don't really know how I am related to him, but you might have to ask my step-cousin, Teacher Kixara. But I do know I have the same cursed mark as you and Anko, Sasuke" Those words pierced squad 7 with one subtle blow.

"Let's go," Kakashi said walking out of the room.

"Aw man, do we have to Kakashi-sensei, considering Kao is the only one who apparently hasn't done what we have done-" Naruto whined as they walked out of the doors and into their training part of the woods, the courtyard.

"Yes" Kakashi replied.

Later in the practice

In the courtyard they are gathered around Kakashi awaiting his instructions. Soon Kakashi began explaining everything, "Kao, you will have to complete the exam and the exercises these three have already done. To help you, they will join the exercise with you. Any questions before we start the exercise?"

Naruto raised his hand, "I have a question…?" He looked around for awhile and said, "Can we have team?!? Pretty PLEASE?!?!

They all stared at Naruto in disbelief then at Kakashi, who then replied firmly, not to mention flatly, "NO!"

"Dammit!" Naruto vehemently cursed as they kept walking to the training area.

Kakashi then broke the silence as they got to Team 7's 'favorite' training area, "Ok. Let's get started. First order of business, you will have to retrive on of these bells." Ten bells jingles as he held them up for Kao's view, "You must retrieve at least one. If not, you will go without lunch and fail!"

Naruto looked over a Sakura and Sasuke, finding the same exhaustion from their last time doing this same exercise.

//This is my time to show I'm better than them, oh and to show Kao that I am better than the Uchiha Prodigy, Sasuke Uchiha!!// Naruto smirked as he looked at his rival and his smirk softened into a serene smile as he glanced at Kao.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was cut a little short but please R&R and let me know what you all thought. I promise that chapter two will be longer than this. I may edit this chappie to become a longer and smoother piece of work.


End file.
